Game, Set, Match
by Kira Waters
Summary: A Jeku (Josh x Neku) fic. I don't own anything about this fiction besides basic plot lining. The game and characters belong to Square Enix. So it's set after the game, Neku and the others have been around for a while. Neku isn't doing so hot, he keeps remembering, hearing his once partner. His depression gets really bad and then the unthinkable happens! Joshua appears. Lemony


A/N

I'm all over the place, but I'm going as ideas pop up! This one kinda just came to me out of nowhere, so I had to get it down! The World Ends With You! I do not own any of it! This is a Josh x Neku after the game type thing. There are spoilers, so don't read if you haven't beaten it yet.

Game, Set, Match

_"What are we doing?" An orange, haired teenager grumbled softly. "I mean, what's with the paint can?" It's not like graffiti was an act of illegality over here, Shibuya had tons of tags on the walls. _

_ Joshua sent his partner a mischievous glance, his violet eyes shimmering with something Neku couldn't pinpoint. Joshua was hard to read, impossible almost. "We're going to have some fun with CAT."_

_ "Isn't…Isn't CAT just Mr. H? Why are we messing with him?"_

_ The ashen haired male blew his hair from his face and sighed, "Because I am incredibly bored, Neku. When I get bored I like to have fun and when fun is rare I bother CAT."_

_ CAT had been one of his idol's, someone that Neku looked forward to meeting when he had been alive. Now, being dead, he was kind of stuck with this over active brat. Joshua wasn't all bad, but he definitely had a side that Neku absolutely hated. This was one of those sides._

_ "And does Mr. H….er CAT, know it's you that messes with him?"_

_ Joshua grinned and nodded, "Of course he does, but you don't see him complaining right?"_

_ Sometimes Neku wondered why someone like Mr. H even dealt with Joshua. The male was annoying, sarcastic, and overly entitled. He was not someone that was easy to handle. Neku listened to the beat of his music as Joshua worked on one of the coffee shop's walls. _

_ "Yeah, real subtle, Josh." In big, bold letters he wrote 'JOSHUA OWNS'. "I don't think he'll ever guess. You make it too easy for him."_

_ Joshua smirked lightly and shoved Neku's arm before running off, "We have one more thing! Follow me!"_

"Hey Neku, will you be at the show tonight?" The teenager had been lost in his thoughts. He looked up as Eri and Shiki approached, both had wide smiles. "It'd mean a lot to both of us if you went."

Neku smiled pulling himself from his thoughts. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Even now, he felt the caress of the wind, heard the giggle in the air. The very same giggle that made him cringe, wince, and want to cry. His stomach turned unpleasantly and he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket trying to look concerned.

"Oh! I have to drop some paperwork off with my boss. I'll meet you at the theater at six tonight!" He waved and ran off before Shiki could question him with that loving gaze of hers. She was too nice for her own good, she cared too much.

He hadn't been the same since they got back. Beat, Rhyme, Shiki had all grown accustomed to their lives. No one seemingly remembered they had died; things had gotten better instead of worse. Only Neku didn't receive the same benefits as his friends. He shut down, stopped eating, his mind only on one thing, one person. It felt like he would never completely recover, even after the year had come and gone. He was getting weaker, sicker, and more insane if that was possible. It was all because of him.

Neku stopped running when he was far enough away from people, from life. Shibuya was the same as it had been in the UG. He avoided going to see CAT's work, avoided Hachiko, but most of all he avoided the streets him and the other had wandered late at night for fun. He avoided all of it like it was the plague.

Shiki was catching on to his moods, but she had yet to figure out who the cause was. Neku made it a point to make sure she never found out. He pulled into an alley as tears burned his eyes. That stupid laugh was back he could almost see the smirk. Closing his eyes he pulled his headphones over his ears and blasted the music in irritation. Why wouldn't he leave him alone?

_ "Oh yes, I tend to forget how much you make me miss the living." Neku rolled his eyes sitting atop one of the hills overlooking Shibuya. Joshua had brought him here on the fourth day of their week and it had quickly become his favorite spot._

_ "Who would ever miss the living?" Joshua asked softly. Neku didn't miss the hint of bitterness in his voice though. Did someone like Josh have people down there in the RG that he maybe, missed? "It's not like they're good for anything besides toying with."_

_ "No, you're just sadistic in every way possible. And, I'm not even sure you know how to have a normal conversation."_

_ Joshua raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "Isn't this considered a normal conversation, Neku?"_

_ The orange haired teen looked up from the scene to scan his partner. His body was rigid, tense, but at the same time he looked relaxed and comfortable. It was the way he looked every night they went out like this. _

_ "No, we're talking about how living people are annoying. No one talks about the living when they're dead."_

_ Joshua smirked and leaned forward, his face inches from Neku's. "We're talking about the living and we're dead."_

_ "Touché, ass."_

He had made it home after what felt like hours of torture. Josh had once told him the living was merely a thing to toy with. Did the same go for him, even after all they'd been through? Collapsing on his bed he closed his eyes, never once removing his headphones. He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear him.

The music could stop the voices and the noises, but it couldn't stop the feel of his hands on his cheek or neck. The finger that would slide up and down his spine sending sparks through his body. "Please, please just leave me alone." Neku whispered into the dark. His eyes shut tight against the being he knew wouldn't be there when he opened his eyes. He was never there.

The feelings disappeared moments later and Neku slept. The sky darkened, life went on, and Neku Sakuraba was out like a light. For the first time in almost a year, he slept with no dreams.

His phone was ringing, the music had stopped and his headphones had been put on the bedside table. His hands shook as he flicked open his phone, Shiki's surprised voice met his ears. "I've been calling you for hours!"

"Yo, did you get a hold of him, yo?" He heard Beat and a worried Rhyme. "Where is he, man?" Beat sounded pissed.

"Where are you, Neku?"

It was almost eight thirty and he was sleeping in bed. Neku tried to form words but he couldn't seem to shake that feeling. His headphones had been on, he hadn't taken them off, he never did that.

"I'm sorry." He whispered lamely. "I fell asleep. I'm on my way now."

Shiki sounded hurt, disappointed. "The show is over, Neku. We're going to WildKat to show Mr. H and then we're going home. You don't have to go."

"I'm so sorry, Shiki. I didn't mean to miss it!" Neku spoke trying to sound more apologetic then he felt. "I'll take you out to lunch tomorrow to make it up to you."

Shiki paused for a moment before sighing, "Neku, we have been given a second chance. Don't let Joshua ruin it for you."

His breath caught in his throat before he nodded, "I won't." He already had. Smiling weakly he set a place and time for tomorrow's lunch. How did his friends not hate him? He was never around anymore and when he was around he was always lost in his thoughts, his memories. Then again, how was he supposed to come back from the in between? How could he make himself forget everything that had happened?

_ "Kiss me, Neku!" Joshua's words were demanding, sharp. He normally wasn't so blunt in his orders. _

_ Raising an amused eyebrow Neku turned his music off with a smirk, "Excuse me?"_

_ Joshua walked over to his partner, arm encircling the other's waist. "I want you to kiss me, please. Tomorrow may be our last day together and I want something to remember you by."_

_ Neku had never been as surprised as he was right now. He was unsure of what to say as Joshua inched closer and closer, that damned smirk on his face. "And why should I care?"_

_ "Because you like me."_

_ He didn't get to reply before Joshua's lips were on his. They'd never kissed like this before, sure they'd done other things, but he'd never gotten a kiss before. Neku felt his body light on fire as Joshua ran his hand up the back of his shirt. One last night together and he would never get to see Joshua again. Neku let out a slight moan as Joshua's hand slid down his pants and against his groin. _

_ "Say the one thing I like to hear Neku, please." Joshua's voice made him melt like fucking ice in summer. "Say it and I'll show you the best night ever."_

_ Neku was not a push over. In fact, he was quite stubborn. "Make me beg." He hissed as Joshua's hand closed around his erection. Oh Gods that felt too damn good. _

_ "Oh I will."_

_ He always did, Joshua knew how to please Neku in every way. He knew how to make his body feel like it was on fire. Joshua lowered his head to suck and nip at the soft, tender spots he knew on Neku's neck. The smaller male grabbed the front of Joshua's shirt to pull him closer, hold him there as he shivered violently against those sharp, beautiful teeth._

_ "Say it."_

_ They often argued during their intimate times, it wouldn't be the same without it. Neku groaned as Josh's hand worked him like an angel. "N…no." He breathed huskily. _

_ Joshua grinned and relieved Neku of his shorts and boxers before lifting him up and pressing his back to the wall. Neku let out a small gasp as his back hit the rough, brick wall. "Very well, then I won't make this easy."_

_ Josh didn't believe in making anything easy. Neku let out a yell as he felt Josh's intrusion. The pain was intense for a moment, his body burning like an ungodly fire. Joshua waited though, he always waited for Neku to rock his hips signaling he was ready. Even now, when he was looking for something he waited for that signal before he thrust into the orange haired teenager with everything he had. _

_ Neku gasped and arched against Josh with a groan, the pain turning to pleasure almost instantly. He wanted another kiss, wanted to feel that heat again but as he tried to claim Josh's lips the other turned his head before pushing into Neku deeper, harsher. The other bit his lip and threw his head back holding back a whimper. Joshua was being cold, distant tonight. He was usually more affectionate, more loving. _

_ "J…Josh!" The orange haired cried out wrapping his arms around his neck and letting his nails leave crescent shaped impressions on his back. "P…please kiss me again." His voice was soft, pleading._

_ "Tell me what you want first." Josh slammed his hips into Neku's earning another sharp cry of pain. _

_ Neku groaned and closed his eyes clutching the others back more tightly. He was more than cold tonight. "I…I don't want to leave you."_

_ Joshua was shocked, his eyes flashed dangerously with something that could have been pain. Neku whimpered when the ashen haired male slowed his pace, returning to the gentle lover he knew. His lips met his partners' and Neku felt a tear slip down his cheek. That taste of Joshua was all he needed to survive; he wanted to keep that taste. _

_ "Don't make me leave." Neku whispered._

The dreams were getting worse and worse. They were more painful, more vivid. Neku could taste the bitterness of Joshua in his mouth still. Not only had he made him leave but he had shot him again. Shot him and smiled without a second thought about it. The thought made him retch, leaving him standing over the toilet in his washroom.

The tickle, the giggle that feeling was back making Neku punch his wall letting out a cry of frustration. Why wouldn't he leave him alone? What did he want from him? Neku slid onto the washroom floor, face buried in his hands. "Leave me alone." He chanted over and over sobbing into his hands. Why, why was he still playing with him? Neku cried into the early hours of the morning.

"Oh my, are you getting sick, Neku?" Shiki looked him over worriedly as they sat down at a small diner. "You look positively horrid."

Smiling weakly he shook his head with a shrug, "It's fine. I just haven't been sleeping all that well. I'm sure it'll pass."

Shiki's hand fell on top of Neku's and she smiled sadly. "Things will get better you know? If you don't let him bother you he can't."

"He's never gone though, Shiki. I can't make him leave, he tortures me endlessly and I don't know why he does it."

The dark haired female smiled weakly at her friend, "I knew he was the cause of your insomnia and anorexia."

Sighing Neku hung his head, his hair falling in his eyes. He hadn't bothered spiking it today. "I am not anorexic, Shiki. I eat enough to sustain my life."

"Barely Neku. You've lost so much weight since we've been back. Beat and I are worried about you, you know? We can never get you to hang out anymore."

Neku sighed softly, "I know, I know. I'm trying, okay? I promise I'm working on this whole thing. I think I'll be back to normal soon."

"No more talk of Josh! Let's order something sweet and you can entertain me by walking through the park. I really want to see Hachiko today." The wince was not easily missed. "You're not running anymore from this. We're going to spend the day shopping and walking Shibuya without a thought of that jerk, Joshua."

"Well now, isn't that kind of cold?" A familiar voice made the hairs on the back of Neku's neck rise. No, no, no. "I'm not that bad once you get to know me, am I?"

It was a joke, some sort of sick joke. Shiki looked up signifying she too heard the voice. He couldn't possibly be here, not right now. He felt sick again he felt like he was going to throw up. Neku didn't dark look up, not once, not even when Joshua claimed a seat next to Shiki across from him.

"Oh brother, what do you want?" She growled crossing her arms against her chest. Her glasses sliding down her nose ever so slightly. "Can't you take a hint and leave?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with Neku for almost a year now and he has not responded." Violet eyes burned a hole into his head, but he refused to look up. If he did Joshua would disappear and Shiki would think he was insane. He wasn't there. He never was.

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

Joshua's eyes didn't leave Neku's frail, shaking form. "I want him to say it then."

He lost it, snapped. Neku slammed his hand on the table and stood abruptly, eyes darkening as they met with Josh's gaze. "Stop fucking with me! I'm not a toy; I'm not your proxy anymore! I saved your stupid game so leave me the fuck alone!"

That look flashed in his violet eyes' again. The same look that he had given him when Neku pleaded with him to not separate from him. "You're making a scene, Neku. Why don't you sit down and talk?"

Shiki growled at Joshua but was silenced when a hand fell on her shoulder. She looked up at Hanekoma with surprise on her face. "Mr. H, don't tell me you brought him here."

"I don't really tell the conductor what he can and can't do, Shiki. If you want to help Neku you should leave though."

How would that help him? Neku clenched his fists and glared coldly, "I don't want anything to do with you, Joshua. You shot me twice, betrayed my trust, and then tormented me for a year because it entertained you. I'm not stupid and I'm not a game. It's time you go back to the UG and stay there for good."

Joshua laced his fingers together and let them sit under his chin. His eyes flashed with amusement as he stared at Neku. People were beginning to stare and Hanekoma was beginning to usher them out at a quickened pace. Joshua didn't have power here why was he here?

"I don't like how you've been ignoring me, Neku. Can we talk?"

Neku didn't see a way out of this. It wasn't like Joshua had ever been one to actually listen before. Sitting down he crossed his arms against his chest and glared. "Talk then."

_ He was staring directly at the gun. Joshua held it in his hands tossed one to Neku himself. "I'm going to countdown from ten. Whoever shoots gets the kill."_

_ No, no, no. Why was he doing this? Neku stared in horror at the ashen haired male. He was the conductor? How was Joshua the God of this world? He'd only been playing with him the whole time. He had been joking with him, screwing with his mind and his heart. _

_ "I'm not going to shoot you, Joshua." Neku's voice was soft, angry. "I refuse to hurt you." He had been hoping for the same thing, the same treatment._

_ Joshua didn't blink, didn't shake, nothing. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…" Neku felt the weapon slip from his hand and land on the floor with a clatter. A click told him Joshua had cocked his weapon. "Five, four three…"_

_ "Please Joshua, didn't anything we had mean anything to you?"_

_ His answer was the sound of a gun and a pain that clouded his mind. _

"That isn't really how conversations work, Neku. You should know better than that." Joshua's voice was getting on his nerves. He was too calm to be having this conversation.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about Joshua? How about the fact that you fucked me over, or shot me twice, or made me leave even when I asked to stay! Or fuck, you even made me think I had fallen in love with you only to get abandoned by you when it mattered most!" Neku's eyes shot daggers at the prick across the way from him.

Joshua's eyes flashed that familiar pain before he reached across the table to caress Neku's cheek. "I'm sorry….Neku."

The orange haired male stopped breathing and pushed Joshua's hand away. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? Everything you've said, everything that I've done to you, I'm sorry."

What the hell did that mean? Was he sincere about all of this because if he wasn't Neku was going to kill him. He looked away bitterly, tears clouding his vision. He didn't want to cry, didn't want to think, he wanted to go home.

"Please Josh; let me go so I can live again. Please stop torturing me like this, I can't do it anymore I can't handle it!" Neku felt the tears slip off his cheeks. He felt so weak, so damn weak.

Joshua stood and pulled Neku from his seat wrapping his arms around him closing his eyes with a sigh, "Neku, don't you know I can't do that? You're not a game to me, not a toy, not a proxy, but you are my lover. I love you."

Neku froze as the arms slid around his waist. "What?"

"You heard me, kid. I love you and I won't let you go. Now stop asking me that simple question before I really do lose my mind."

How could you forgive someone that killed you? How do you forgive someone that tortured you endlessly to the point where you couldn't think or feel anything but pain? Neku wasn't sure he knew the answers to these questions, but he did know he wanted to do something to fix it.

"Kiss me."

Joshua looked down at Neku and frowned slightly, "I just told you I loved you and your reply is a kiss?"

Neku let out a short growl before connecting his lips to Josh's. He didn't want to deal with this pain anymore. "Kiss me." He demanded when Joshua jerked back in shock.

"When did Neku become demanding?"

Neku glared at Joshua, "When you shot me for the second time and expected me to act like everything was fine between us."

"Is it now?"

He didn't know if it was and if it could be. Neku tried to hold onto those happy times, tried to remember the times that made him smile. "Fucking kiss me, Joshua!"

The other leaned down and placed his lips softly to the demanding Neku. It took a moment and then Josh's tongue slid from his mouth and slid along the bottom of Neku's. The orange haired male let out a surprised gasp before opening his mouth to allow entry. Joshua's tongue battled his for dominance he explored every inch of the others mouth before pulling back for air. A simple string of saliva connecting them for a split second before breaking as well.

Neku grabbed a wad of Joshua's shirt and buried his face in the others chest, hot tears pouring down his cheeks. He wasn't supposed to hurt anymore he was supposed to feel better now. Joshua stared down at the other for a moment before wrapping his arms around him tightly and kissing the top of his head with a sigh. He had messed up badly with this one and he hadn't even realized it.

"I am sorry Neku, with everything that I am, I am sorry." His voice was so sincere that it was out of character. "I don't intend to hurt you like that ever again."

They couldn't be together could they? Not if Joshua had to stay in the UG. How would they ever get along without seeing one another? Neku sobbed silently for a few more moments before he calmed down for some reason he did feel better now. His body was exhausted and his thoughts were gone but he felt the warm, strong arms of Josh around him.

Neku looked up with a slight nod before pulling back and wiping his eyes. He felt like a damn woman crying over a guy like this. What was his problem? Joshua waited until he knew the other wasn't going to flip out on him before running his fingers along Neku's face.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Yes, he was sure this time he would make it. Nodding he smiled softly, the first sincere smile he had offered to anyone in a year. "I think so."

"Good. Now take me back to your apartment so I can give you a real 'I missed you" gift." Joshua smirked again, hands in his pockets. "I don't have much time in this world, but I can promise you I will visit you at least three times a week, maybe more. And when it is finally your time to meet me again, we'll be together in the UG forever."

"How do you know I'll ever go back to the UG?" Neku demanded his spit fire attitude back. "I might decide to go to Heaven."

Joshua smirked and nodded, "Then maybe I'll decide to cross over with you."

Neku slipped his hand into his lover's before wlaking out of the restaurant. Even if he didn't completely forgive Joshua he did know one thing, he loved him with all of his heart.

"Oh and Neku?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Those three words brought immense joy to his heart. Neku looked up at the other with a smart ass smile, "Oh really? I take it you're going to show me when I get home?"

Joshua grinned and ran a hand up Neku's shirt making the other blush red. "How about I show you right now?"

"How about not?" He jerked back from the touch and took off down the street laughing. "If you can catch up you can have me here and now!" Some people were staring oddly at the two boys running down the street.

"Don't challenge a God, Neku."

Yeah he hadn't thought about that one. Neku wasn't too worried he figured he'd at least make it home. For now, he could be happy and alive. For now, all he needed was his partner.

A/N

And End! This is literally the only thing I've ever done that is only one chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Kinda love this pairing too and I had a great idea for it! Love all the support you guys!


End file.
